Exploding Dragon's Fist!
by Sailor V-Chan
Summary: tapion and trunks story


****

The Exploding Dragon's Fist! If Goku Can't do it, Who Can?

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Yea, what is it?" Videl said into her wristwatch, which had stopped beeping. "There's a man trying to commit suicide. He wants to jump off Tokyo tower. I suggest that the Great Saiyamen handle this." A man's voice said. "Why can't the fire men and what not handle this?" Videl said, directing it at the watch. "Well, you… uh… see, they can't." The man said again. "C'mon Videl! It'll be fun!" A man in a green cape and black sunglasses said. "Why do the Great Saiyamen have to save him?" Videl whined, "Why, Gohan, Why?" "Because it's our duty to." Gohan said proudly. "Argh!" Videl started muttering exasperated words under her breath. "Videl, come one, its not all that bad Don't you like all the fame and glory?" Gohan said, putting his arm around her shoulder. Videl nodded. "Now get changed and hurry!" "Yea, yea." Videl waved her hand at Gohan. 

"I'm going to jump! I swear it, I will!" a man yelled. He was standing on a pillar on Tokyo Tower. He was about half way up the tower. "Sir, please come down." A policeman said. Gohan and Videl flew towards the man. "Hey look!" a man in the crowd yelled. "It's the Great Saiyamen!" another yelled. The crowd was cheering. "Come on sir… please come down." Gohan tried to coax the man into coming down. The man smiled; no it was more of a smirk. "Ha! Nope, not you or your little girlfriend over there are gonna get me to come down." He said nearing the edge of the pillar. "Please sir?" Gohan tried again. "Lay off of it Gohan." Videl said. "If he wants to jump, let him." Gohan thought a minute. "Alright, bye-bye, sir." Gohan and Videl started to fly down. The crowd murmured, not sure of what had just happened. But, before they could go an inch further, the man was falling, and flailing his arms, almost like he was trying to fly. The crowd gasped. "Hey! Mister!" Gohan said flying under him. "Help me! Please help me! I'm going to die! And if I do, it's all your fault!" the man was yelling at Gohan. Gohan then caught the man, and floated safely to the ground. Again the crowd cheered wildly.

"What took you so long?" the man said. "You mean…" Gohan started, "This was just and act to get us here?" Videl finished for him. "Yea. You see, I need you to open this music box. I've tried, but the crank just won't turn." He explained. "Oh… but why do you need it open?" Gohan asked. "Well, Tapion, the Brave Warrior is in here." Videl wasn't impressed. "It's probably just rusty." She said as the man handed the box to Gohan. Gohan tried turning the cranks, but it wouldn't turn, the more he struggled, the more sweat poured down his face. "No… Videl… It's… not… rusty!" He said struggling. "Hmm." Videl saw that Gohan was having trouble. "Oh, well. Sorry Old Man." Videl said. Gohan handed the music box back to the old man. As Videl and Gohan began to fly off, the old man called them back. "Hey, maybe you can help me." He said when they had landed again. "I've heard of this Shenron, who grants wishes when the 7 Dragon Balls are brought together. Is this true?" He inquired. "Yes. Shenron is real… Oh! Hey! Great idea!!!" Gohan said happily. "Alright… lets go back to The Capsule Corp." Videl said floating up again. "C-C-Capsule Corp??? Uh…. Why?" The man stuttered. "Because… they can help us…" Videl started. The man still looked unsure. "…Find the dragon balls." Gohan finished. "Oh. Okay." The man said relieved.

When they arrived at Capsule Corp, they explained to Goku, Bulma, Trunks, Goten, ChiChi, Piccolo, Krillin, and Muten Roshi about the old man (who has yet to reveal is name ^.^). "So… you want me and Trunks-kun to find the Dragon Balls?" Goten asked. As Gohan nodded, Trunks and Goten hopped up and down cheering, "We get to see Shenron! We get to see Shenron!!!" Goku and Bulma laughed. "Yes, now calm down you two." Bulma said patting their heads. 

They all flew off to get the dragon balls. Goku had taken the old man with him. "Hmm… I think I'm going to like earth." The man said. "Huh? You mean you're not from earth?" Goku said surprised. "No… I mean, yes… I mean, I'm form earth!" The old man said confused.

When they all returned Krillin summoned Shenron Eternal Dragon. "I will grant one wish within my great power." Shenron said, who was flaunting his power. "Speak of it now." He continued with glowing, red eyes. "Uh, yes… you see…" The man stuttered in awe, and fright. "Hurry up! I don't have all day!" Shenron said. "I'd like you to open this music box." The man said quickly. "Hah! That your wish?!?! Ahem… I mean, your wish is granted. My job is done. I will be on my way." Shenron disappeared, still laughing. "Huh? He didn't do anything!" Goku said. "Anyway… why did you want it open?" "Well, Tapion, the brave warrior is in here." He explained. "A brave warrior?" Goten and Trunks said at the same time. "Yes and - -" The man was caught off by a soft, melody. The crank on the music box was turning and was making the music. "Hmm… what a beautiful sound." Videl said, half lulled by the music. "Yes, but it sounds melancholy." Bulma said. The old man rubbed his hands together in delight. As the box opened and white light shone from it. Everyone shielded their eyes. "Ah! Yes, Tapion… My brave, brave warrior." The old man said evilly. "You have made a mistake." Tapion said. "Oh! Oh, so Shenron did grant the wish." Goku said in a puzzled tone. "You all have made a very big mistake!" Tapion said again, then disappeared into the music box. The box closed. "Hmm… what did he mean by that?" Bulma asked the old man. "Well, to tell you the truth," The man said, head hung in sorrow, "I don't know!" He said chuckling. Bulma didn't find this funny, and continued pondering the question. 

Later that night, a monster began rampaging the town. The Great Saiyamen and Goku went to fight it. " CHOU KAME HAME HAME HA!" Goku yelled. A blue energy wave exploded from his hands. It hit the monster. The monster fell over. The melody from before began playing. The monster froze. "Go!" Tapion said, "Do not return here. I will take care of this monster." As Goku flew away, he noticed that the monster had no body or head. It was just a pair of legs. 'Hmm… Oh well…' he thought to himself. 

"So what had happened?" Bulma asked. "Well, all was well, till that Tapion showed up." Videl said. "He told us to leave and that e would handle it." Videl leaned over to whisper to Bulma. "Personally, I think he has something to do with it." Bulma nodded. 

"Trunks-kun? What are you doing?" Goten asked. "Getting food for my big brother." Trunks replied. "Oh! … Who?" Goten asked. "Tapion, the brave warrior." Trunks said proudly. Goten sighed.

Trunks left with the food in his hand. He went to a dumpster. "Brave Warrior?" He called out. "Brave Warrior?!" He said again. "Well, big brother, here's some breakfast." Trunks said leaving it on a turned over trashcan.

Bulma continued pondering about Tapion. She didn't know what to think of him. Whether he was a bad guy, or a good guy. Bulma sighed with stress, then continued on thinking.

Trunks went to the dumpster again, to give Tapion his lunch. He saw that he hadn't touched his breakfast. "Big Brother? Do you not like the food my mom cooks, because, I think it tastes great!" "Go away from here! Don't come back!" Tapion said fiercely. "Yes!!" Trunks ran off, stumbling over his feet. As Trunks was running off, he heard the song. The same song the music box played. "Ha! Tapion… You ought to give that to me." A familiar voice said. Trunks ran back in. He saw the old man. "Never! You'll only use it for evil." Tapion said. "Oh! That's not true." The man said sarcastically. "I'll just have to take it from you by force." The man held up his hand. Tapion was thrown back. As he was thrown back, the flute he was playing flew out of his hand. "Hah! Now I have it!" The man said leaning over to pick it up. But before he picked it up, Trunks grabbed it. "Hehee! _I_ have it now!" Trunks said holding it up. "Tapion struggled to get up. "Give it to me boy…" he said. "Don't listen to him, your friends had to fight a monster he created with that flute! Why risk, yet another city?" The man said. "No! He is the one who will destroy your cities!" Tapion said sounding more convincing than the man did. "Please… Give it to me." Tapion pleaded. "No! You won't get it! I will!" The man said trying to climb up to the ledge Trunks was standing on. "No!" Tapion yelled. Trunks was confused. He didn't know who to give the flute to. "Hmm…" Trunks sighed. "I believe my Big Brother… I'm going to give it to him." He said tossing it to Tapion. As Tapion caught it, the man yelled, "Boy! You are foolish! There is a monster inside this boy and he will resurrect it with that flute!" Tapion glared at the old man. "Tapion run!" Trunks yelled, as he charged up his Ki. Tapion looked in awe at the powerful boy. "Tapion! I said run! Get out of here!" Trunks yelled again. Tapion ran out of there, like the boy said. Just a few feet away and the place exploded. "Trunks!" Tapion yelled. "Huh?" Trunks voice sounded dizzy. "Oh… Tapion, I'm ok." He said coming out of the debris with swirls in his eyes. "Come on… Trunks. Lets get you home." Tapion said putting his arm around his shoulder. 

When they got back to Capsule Corp., Trunks explained to Bulma what happened, while Tapion stayed very quiet. "Well, Trunks… Lucky for you Tapion was there." Bulma said. "But Mo-o-m! _I_ saved Tapion! If I weren't there Tapion wouldn't be here!!!" Trunks whined. "Now, Trunks! You know better than to take other peoples credit!" Bulma said. "Actually, he _did_ save me." Tapion said in almost a whisper. "See mom! I told you!" Trunks said. "Now Trunks! I won't take you talking back to me!" Bulma said blushing a light pink for not believing her own son. "Now, hurry off to bed!" "But Mo-o-m!" Trunks whined again. "It's only 9 o'clock." "_Only_ 9'oclock?" Bulma asked. Tapion started to chuckle. "Heh heh. My mom would make me go to bed at 8 o'clock." He said. "Your lucky kid, really lucky. Now c'mon, I'll tuck you in." Tapion said picking Trunks up and putting him on his shoulders. "Mom, you really got to get me a big brother." Trunks said before disappearing into the hallway. Bulma laughed.

"Tapion, are you my big brother?" Trunks asked as Tapion pulled the sheets over Trunks. "No, but I have a younger brother, and you two can share me." He said with a flash of sorrow in his eyes. Trunks caught this and asked, "What's the matter? Does he not want to share with me?" Trunks asked. "No, it's not that. It's just that, my brother, Minashia, died…" He said trailing off. "Oh! Big Brother! Its ok!" Trunks sat up and hugged Tapion around the waste. Tapion giggled and patted Trunks on the head. "You are just like Minashia." Tapion said. "Is that a good thing?" Trunks asked, looking up at him. "Yes, a very good thing." Tapion said. "Hmm… well, off to bed for you!" Tapion said lying Trunks back down on the bed. "Good night, Big Brother." Trunks said yawning. "Good Night, Little Bro." Tapion replied as he walked out. 

Bulma came into the kitchen in her pajamas to find Tapion there. "Oh, Tapion, is the bed I gave you not comfortable?" She asked worriedly. "No, it's not that…" he replied. "I'm just thinking about home." "Oh, well, would you like a cup of coffee?" Bulma offered. "Oh… yes please." Tapion replied politely. "So, what is it that bothers you? I can tell that it's more than just home." "Well, you see, there's a monster sealed inside of me. It all started when a group of black mages called upon the evil god, Hildegarn, to destroy my planet. Hoi, the old man, was one of the black mages. The priest gave me, and my little brother, Minashia, a flute to freeze him, and the priest would cut him in half. When he did this, a half of the monster got inside of me, and the other half in my brother. If the two halves are ever in contact with each other, Hildegarn will come back." Tapion said solemnly. Bulma was in awe. "So… that's what has been bothering you?" she said. "Yes, and now that I'm out of my oracle, Hildegarn could come at anytime." Tapion said worriedly. "That's why I must go, now." He said getting up. "What about Trunks?" Bulma asked. "You're his hero." "I can't stay here." Tapion said. "Oh… you mean that Hild- Hilde- Hilde-whats-his-face? You're worried about him? No problem. I can make a room where he won't be able to get out. Kinda like your oracle." She said standing up. "You would do that for me?" Tapion asked. "Of course! I know Trunks would be happy." Bulma replied. "Well, how long will it take to make?" "Oh… about…" Bulma started configuring big numbers him her head, "1 day." She finally said. "Alright, but I can't guarantee that Hildegarn won't destroy things." Tapion warned. "Alright… I'll get to work on it!" 

In the morning, when Trunks and Tapion woke, Tapion heard strange whring noises, while Trunk heard the normal buzz. "Whats that?" Tapion asked. Trunks yawned, and replied "My mom working on some new gadgets." "Oh, yea that's right. I had forgotten." Tapion said. "Forgotten what?" Trunks said. "That your mom was making me a new oracle!" "You mean your leaving again?!" Trunks jumped up, wide-awake. "You can't!" he said bursting into tears and hugging Tapion around the waist. "No, no, no. It's a temporary one. I can go in and out of this one. Now dry those tears." Tapion said, wiping Trunks's face. "Oh! Ok!" Trunks said happily again. Trunks went into his bedroom, and reappeared dressed. "C'mon Tapion, lets go play outside." He said pulling Tapion's arm. 

Bulma walked on to the balcony, yawning. "Hey, Tapion. Your 'oracle' room is ready." She said. She then walked back into the house. Tapion looked at Trunks with a worried look. "C'mon, lets go check it out." Trunks said happily, as usual. 

When they got inside Tapion's room, Trunks jumped up and down. "Big Brother! Big Brother! Look! You have a room! You have a room!" Bulma sighed and said, "Trunks, you need to stop repeating things twice." "I can't! I can't!" He said, still repeating everything twice. Tapion laughed. "Well, Tapion, lets go eat some breakfast." Bulma said, trying to pry Trunks off of him. 

"Good night, Big Brother." Trunks said waving good night to Tapion, who was heading off toward his room. "Good night, Trunks-chan." Tapion replied. 

Tapion woke up yelling, screaming, moaning, and groaning. "Ah! No!! Urh! Yaaiii!!!" Tapion knew that the bottom half of Hildegarn was coming. 'Wait! This room can protect me!' He thought. Just as he thought that, Hildegarn broke through the roof of the room. Bulma and Trunks heard this and rushed out. "TAPION!!!" Trunks yelled. "Mom!!! That room was supposed to protect him!! What did you do?" Trunks yelled at his mother. "I – I – I- I didn't think it was this powerful!!!" Bulma yelled back. Tapion then yelled and started pointing, and stuttering. "Trunks! Bulma! Look!!!" Bulma and Trunks looked up and saw another half of the monster. "NO! They mustn't come within reach of each other!" Tapion was too late. They had come within contact with each other, and formed as one. Just then, Goku, Gohan, and Goten had arrived. "Trunks-kun! What's happened?" Goten asked Trunks. "Hildegarn has become one!!" He said almost yelling. "MASENKO… HAAAA!" Gohan yelled, blasting a yellow blast from his hand at Hildegarn. He hit the monster, but it swung it's gigantic hand, and smacked Gohan to the ground. "GOHAN!" everyone yelled. "Trunks-kun, I think that Gotenks needs to take care of this!" Goten said looking at Trunks. "Yea!" He said in agreement. They started the Fusion Dance while saying, "Fu--- sion!" After a flash of light, a new being was there. He had a golden aura and golden hair (from turning into a Super Saiya-jin). He then charged up, his hair grew down to his butt. "Hah! Gotenks is here to kick your butt!!!" Gotenks said. He was giving a peace sign. The monster growled and seemed to laugh. Just before Gotenks attacked, the tune that Tapion's flute played, started playing.


End file.
